


Imagine you’re a woman who’s fallen in love with a female dragon....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Dragons, Egg Laying, F/F, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, erotic birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a woman who’s fallen in love with a female dragon....

Imagine you’re a woman who’s fallen in love with a female dragon. The two of you have been together for some time, and she considers you her lifemate. The sex you two have is amazing. Between her long smooth tongue and her incredibly talented tail, she knows how to make you come over and over and over again.

One of the more interesting parts of your relationship though is how her cycle works. Unlike your monthly, hers is seasonal. First she gets so horny nothing short of you ramming your fist into her slick pink pussy will sate her need. She’s proven before she can take most of your forearm inside her, growling and moaning while you suck her engorged clit. A week or so later, her belly will begin to swell over the course of a few days, filling with unfertilized eggs. You massage her belly and tell her how beautiful she is and how eager you are to help her lay her clutch.

The beginning of her contractions are usually heralded with a loud roar. No matter how many times you hear it, it still makes you jump out of your skin. You lay out an extra sheet on the bed and she climbs onto it. At first, you’d been hesitant to touch her. Now, you rub at her swollen pussy lips and help stretch her hole in preparation for the eggs. She strains and pushes, grunting as she forces the eggs into her birth canal. As you see the first egg beginning to come into view, she curls her tail around you and pushes it into your hole. You gasp and moan, pushing back against it and riding the smoothly scaled tail.

You put your hands on her to spread her, moaning in excitement as her hole bulges around the egg. You lean close and suck her clit, making her groan in pleasure as she pushes. You rub your fingers against her stretches opening, helping to ease the egg out. Little by little, she stretches until the egg suddenly comes free, landing on the bed with a dull thump.

No sooner is the first one out then the second is beginning to push its way out. You push your fingers into her and spread her hole wide. You feel her tail push deeper into you, wriggling against your cervix until it gets inside. It pushes at your womb, worming deeper and curling inside of you. Her hips buck as she pushes, the egg sliding out easier than the first. Another egg soon follows, then another, then one more. By the time she’s finished, the bed is soaked in both of your juices.

She turns and kisses you, her smooth lips cool against your skin. Her strong hands take you by your shoulders and move you over the clutch. Her tail moves beneath you, standing one egg on its end. She guides you to press your stretched hole down on the tapered end. You gasp, feeling it stretching you wide. Her hands guide you to rock against it and helping you to stretch around it. The egg is still slick with her juices, and it feels so warm sliding into you.

Your mouths meet and your tongues dance. She drinks in every moan as you ease lower and lower onto the egg. By the time its half way in, her tail coils under it and pushes up, making it so you don’t have to go all the way to the bed. You buck your hips, riding the egg like you would ride her tail. It slides deeper and deeper, spreading your passage so wide you feel you might burst. You cry out when the egg suddenly slide in and your pussy almost greedily sucks it upward.

She pushes you back, keeping your hips up as her fingers take over and push the egg deeper. It’s against your stretched cervix and inching its way deeper. You see the bulge of it in your belly moving up into your stomach and rounding your belly. Once the egg moves our of her reach, she starts to finger you vigorously. It doesn’t take much before you cry out and come. The sudden flexing causes the egg to slide all the way into your womb, making you look about 5 months pregnant.

You stay like that for a few days, carrying the egg inside you and enjoying how your mate fawns over you. She tells you she wants to have a baby with you, once you both figure out how. She swears she’s a dragon, magic can totally make it work.

But for the time being, the egg has to come back out. She puts you on the bed, rubbing your belly as she moves down and licks at your slit. You gasp and squirm. Your breath hitches as her tongue slides into you and opens you up. She draws it out and replaces it with her tail, pushing it deep into you and fucking you with it. Once she has you on the verge of coming, she pushes the tip passed your cervix as she opens you up more. She tells you to push as you’re screaming in pleasure, feeling the egg slide into place.

You push hard, gasping and panting, clutching the sheets as you try to push it out. She pulls you to a squatting position, her scaled breasts squished up against yours. She holds you and tells you to push. Gravity helps pull the egg down, spreading your birth canal open wide. Screaming you bear down, feeling the egg inch along, eased by the fluids of your orgasm. You rock your hips to work the egg lower.

You feel it bulging at your opening, spreading you wide as you push. The tip begins to work its way out and stretch you by degrees, wider and wider until it sticks at the widest point. Your mate’s fingers move to help, spreading you wider. With one last push, you force the egg out onto the bed, one more orgasm wracking your body.

She catches you and eases you onto the bed. Nestling between your legs, she laps away every bit of juice. You mewl in pleasure, groping your beasts and pressing them together. She cleans you then lays beside you and holds you close. The two of you fall asleep thinking about next season, and you think about having a beautiful dragon baby for the one you love.


End file.
